Konoha Gakuen
by Skyward Girls
Summary: AU / Petualangan Naruto dan Sakura di 'sisi' Tokyo lain yang menyeramkan. Dimulai dari Naruto yang kecelakaan. Mereka berdua sampai di Konoha Gakuen. / FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! / DLDR! / Mind to RnR minna?


Hola! Kami author baru yang masih pemula (juga pendatang baru) mempersembahkan fanfic horror yang terinspirasi dari buku berjudul "Lucid Dream". Selamat membaca! Dan maaf bila karakter yang ada di sini (terutama Sasuke dan Gaara) dibuat OOC.

* * *

><p>Di kota Tokyo, terlihat banyaknya penduduk yang berkumpul di satu titik. Terlihat beberapa mobil yang saling bertabrakan, tabrakan itu terjadi secara beruntun. Salah satunya adalah mobil seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun berambut <em>blonde<em>. Pecahan kaca meenancap di kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"N-Naruto?" gumam Sasuke sambil menyibak kerumunan orang. Orang-orang di sana membantu Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut _pink _ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rated: **T.

**Genre: **Horror, Adventure, Mystery.

**Summary: **Naruto kecelakaan dan koma. Arwahnya berjalan ke suatu 'sisi' Tokyo yang lain, yaitu desa Konoha. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura yang mengajaknya ke sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha Gakuen. Petualangan tanpa akhir pun dimulai.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, Typo, dll.

**Konoha Gakuen **by **Skyward Girls.**

**Chapter 1: **Prolog.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut <em>blonde <em>itu terbaring kaku di kasur putih di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih pula dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas. Ya—itulah Rumah Sakit.

Naruto pun menjalani operasi transplantasi kornea. Karena ia mengalami kebutaan akibat pecahan kaca yang menancap di kedua matanya karena kecelakaan tersebut. Beberapa jam kemudian, operasi terselesaikan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggui sahabatnya itu pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Lelaki bermata _onyx _itu segera menanyakan lokasi Naruto.

Sasuke sampai di sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua, tempat sahabatnya berada. Kini ia tengah mengamati Naruto, memastikan luka-luka di tubuhnya telah terobati. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan jas putih masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto. Oh, ya, itu dokter yang menangani Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Transplantasi kornea berjalan dengan baik—"

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, kapan dia akan siuman?" Sasuke memotong kalimat sang dokter.

"Kalau hal itu aku belum bisa memastikan. Kuharap ia bisa segera siuman. Luka-lukanya memang cukup parah, tetapi tentu tidak seburuk yang kau kira," ucap sang dokter. "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke membelalak.

"Gadis berambut _pink _itu… apa dia temanmu?"

Mendengarnya, perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Sang dokter menghela nafas sebelum mulai berbicara. "Dia mentransplantasikan matanya untuk Naruto, dan kini dia telah tiada. Maafkan aku," hati Sasuke tidak tergerak hanya karena pernyataan semacam itu. Maka ia pun berkata, "Kami tidak dekat, tapi aku pernah berbicara dengannya,"

Sang dokter menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan iba, namun berwibawa. "Bisakah kau menghubungi keluarga Naruto?" pinta sang dokter. Sasuke pun mengangguk cepat.

* * *

><p>Sore itu, ayah Naruto—Minato—datang bersama dengan adik Naruto—Naruko. Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri, seperti sedang menatap mayat yang terbaring. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia melayangkan pandangan pada Minato. Minato sangatlah bersedih, ketika merapati nasib anak sulungnya yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di kasur putih itu. Minato merasa iba melihat Naruto yang sangat lemah dengan luka yang diperban.<p>

"_Nii-chan_… bangunlah! Ayoo! Buka matamu… bangunlah!" Naruko berseru untuk membangunkan sang kakak sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Namun percuma, Naruto tak akan bangun karena ia masih koma.

"Naruko, sudahlah! Jangan memaksakan Naruto seperti itu, percuma saja! Kau hanya membuang tenagamu. Biarkan ia beristirahat, kita tidak tahu kapan ia akan siuman." Minato memberitahu Naruko untuk tidak memaksakan Naruto bangun, karena itu sama saja dengan membuang tenaga sia-sia.

"Tapi… ayah, aku ingin membangunkannya! Kasihan _nii-chan_! Ia sangat lemah, ayah ayolah, bantu aku!" rengek Naruko memaksakan.

"Naruko… sudah, sudah! Kita tidak bisa membangunkannya, sayang. Dengarkan ayah untuk kali ini saja, kakakmu pasti tidak akan tenang bila kamu terus memaksa, ayolah!" Minato mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya yang berambut _blonde _itu seperti kakaknya dan juga dirinya.

"Hah… baiklah, ayah!" Naruko menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya gadis bermata biru safir itu bisa tenang oleh bujukan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, akhirnya kau bisa mengerti, nak!" jelas Minato tersenyum simpul.

_Tok… tok… tok…! _suara ketukan pintu kamar rawat inap nomor 225 itu terdengar sangat keras. Empat orang pemuda memasuki kamar rawat inap itu, ya—mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat Naruto yang datang untuk menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Minato-_san_?" tanya Shikamaru, salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah… entahlah, nak! Sepertinya ia belum sadarkan diri, ia masih terbaring lemah, aku sangat sedih melihatnya," jawab Minato dengan raut wajahnya yang murung dan sedih.

"Sabarlah, Minato-_san_! Aku yakin Naruto akan bertahan, kami tahu ia anak yang kuat," ucap Gaara.

"Aku tidak tega melihat anak itu terbaring dengan mata yang diperban, serta luka-lukanya yang begitu parah! Kasihan Naruto-_kun_, hiks…" seru Rock Lee dengan raut wajahnya yang berlinang dengan air mata.

"Oh… Naruto, cepatlah siuman! Kami semua di sini sangat sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini! Ayah dan adikmu sangat menantikanmu, cepatlah sembuh…" gumam Sasuke pelan pada Naruto yang terbaring di kasur putih itu, ia memohon agar Naruto bangun, namun percuma saja.

"Semuanya, sabar dan tenanglah, kita semua yakin Naruto akan sadar! Kita hanya butuh waktu dan sabar menunggu, lebih baik kita berdoa demi kesembuhan Naruto, aku tahu aku pun sangat sedih!" Gaara mencoba menenangkan semuanya agar tidak berlarut terus menerus dalam kesedihan.

"Baiklah! _Arigatou na_, Gaara. Berkat kau kamu cukup lebih tenang dalam menghadapi semua ini," ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali datar.

"Terimakasih, nak." Minato berterimakasih pada Gaara, kini pria tampan bermata biru safir itu kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, semuanya!" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Astaga! Sekarang sudah larut, teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Ini sudah malam, besok kita akan berkunjung lagi ke sini tentunya!" Shikamaru terlonjak kaget saat melihat arlojinya, jam menunjukkan tengah malam, ia mengajak Gaara, Lee, dan Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Ah, baiklah! Ayo!" seru Lee. "Kalau begitu, kami semua pamit pulang, Minato-_san_! Lekas sembuh untuk Naruto-_kun_. Sampai jumpa!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Sampai jumpa!" balas Minato. Para pemuda itu pun keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

"Hufft, sepertinya aku akan bermalam di sini dengan Naruko untuk menemani Naruto," gumam Minato pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah sakit, esoknya ia akan pulang.

* * *

><p><em>(Sementara itu di sisi Tokyo yang lain…)<em>

"Hosh… hosh…! Aku ada di mana?" seru seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Hah? Tempat apa ini? Rasanya sangat asing, apakah ini sebuah desa?" Naruto bertanya kembali. Ia kebingunga, ia tak tahu berada di mana, dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut _pink_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau siapa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di sini. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan itu.

"Mungkin kau sedang tersesat, sehingga kau sampai ke sini. Namaku Haruno Sakura," jawab perempuan itu.

_Hah? Perempuan ini… Sakura? Tidak mungkin! Bukankah kami saling mengenal? Kenapa kami seperti baru kenalan? Kami kan sudah berteman? Ada apa ini? _Batin Naruto, ia kebingungan dengan pertanyaan dirinya sendiri.

"Begitu, ya. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sepertinya wajahmu sangat familiar diingatanku?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang heran.

"Oh… ah anu, s-sepertinya tidak! Aku pun tidak mengenalimu!" Naruto tergagap, ia berusaha mengelak pada Sakura kalau mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Oh… kuharap kita pernah bertemu, haha! Itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya bercanda!" balas Sakura dengan sedikit tawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu ini di mana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berada di depan gedung sekolah sederhana—yang sepertinya sudah lama dibangun dan tidak direnovasi. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak ingat ada sekolah seperti ini di Tokyo.

"Kau berada di depan Konoha Gakuen, sekolahku." jawab Sakura ringan yang hanya dijawab anggukan mengerti dari Naruto. Naruto kembali memperhatikan sekolah itu, entah kenapa ada hawa aneh yang menguar dari sana.

"Ya, begitulah. Tertarik untuk melihat-lihat?" tawar Sakura, Naruto menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Tersesat di kota antah-berantah, sendirian, dan yah… satu-satunya kunci yang ia punya hanyalah wanita berambut _pink _di depannya.

"Ya, kurasa itu tak masalah." jawab Naruo sembari mengendikan bahunya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, langkah demi langkah yang ia jejakan di sekolah itu. Akan membawanya pada petualangan tanpa akhir—dan juga menyeramkan—yang mungkin akan mempertaruhkan masa depannya. Dan juga, kelangsungan hidupnya.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

><p>Yosh! Chapter 1 sudah selesai! Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfic kami? Jelekah? Atau bagus? Silakan taruh pendapat kalian di kolom review. Arigatou sudah membaca!<p> 


End file.
